Sand on the Wind, Dancing with the Strings
by Bullet in the Brainpan- Squish
Summary: A Sandsibs story. My first, so be kind. A bunch of Drabbles. NO SANDCEST! Thats just sick. WARNING! Some cuss words


BB: I was reading some Sibling fics, and I had the urge to write one. I hope it's okay. It's pretty much a bunch of drabbles.

Shayshaymura: Why aren't I in this fic!

BB: Because I have changed from a NaruHina and GaaraOC shipper, to a GaaraHina shipper. Naruto can go screw a tree for all I care.

Iliana: You aren't very nice.

BB: Not paid to be nice!

Alleanye: Since they're too busy to tell you this, BB does not own NAruto. If she did, well, lets just say there would be a heck of a lot of chaos. Now on with the story. Oh and there is some cussing, just so you are warned

* * *

He was sitting in the living room, his hands playing with something in his lap, glaring at something only he could see. Only a single candle was lit, and the shadows played across his features, making him look like the demon everyone thought him to be. Temari was terrified of entering the room, but she had to go to the bathroom really bad, and the bathroom was located across the living room. She whimpered quietly.

"I'm not going to kill you tonight." Gaara said, and Temari jumped. She looked at him, and he was staring at her. Temari knew she was hallucinating, because she swore she could amusement in those cold blue-green eyes.

"Th-thanks." She said, and took off for the bathroom. She didn't want to be in the same room as him for any longer then she had to be. Especially when she had to pee.

She walked back into the living room after washing her hands, and silently walked back to the stairs.

"Temari?" Gaara said softly. Temari stopped, and spun, her eyes wide.

"Yeah?" She said, her voice just as soft.

"Was is it like to sleep?" He asked. Temari felt the fear she had of the boy in her heart freeze, and warmth bloomed in her chest. She always forgot that this boy was a boy, not a monster.

"Sometimes it's just oblivion. Sometimes there's dreams." She said simply. She didn't want it to sound too interesting or appealing to him.

His eyes caught hers. She watched as the corner of his mouth tilted up. "I won't go to sleep Temari. Don't lie to me."

"I wasn't lying." She scowled. "I just wasn't telling the whole truth, okay. And dreams aren't all they're cracked up to be. Sometimes there's nightmares, and you wake up, because you can't bare to see what you just dreamed about."

"I know about nightmares." He said. He was staring at the wall again.

"How?" She asked, surprised.

He didn't answer. He just scowled at the wall.

"Well, I'm going back to bed." She waited for him to say anything, but he didn't. "Goodnight Gaara."

She was already in her room, the door snapping shut, when he muttered, "Sleep tight, Nee-san."

* * *

Kankuro stood by the door, waiting to make an escape. The tension in the room was suffocating. His sister was pissed, and was about to start ranting. The only problem, the one she was about to ream, could and _would_ kill her.

She was breathing deeply, her hands clenched in tight fists. Kankuro watched as his sister fought for control with her temper.

"Gaara, as much as I appreciate you killing the assassin, I wished you had shown some restraint." Temari forced out, her teeth clenched.

Kankuro felt a chill go down his spine, as Gaara just smiled at Temari. For some reason, Kankuro fought the urge to bring Karuso out. He knew that Gaara could kill him and Temari easily, but he wasn't going to let his sis get hurt without a fight. He hadn't realized that he had gotten protective over her.

"Why?" Gaara asked, watching Temari.

Temari's control snapped, and Kankuro ducked as she threw a lamp towards his head. He just watched as she started yelling.

"BECAUSE, YOU IDIOT, WE COULD HAVE USED HIM TO FIGURE OUT WHO WAS TRYING TO KILL YOU! HE COULD'VE BEEN USEFUL, INSTEAD OF JUST DEAD! AND NOW THAT HE IS DEAD, WE HAVE NO CLUE WHO IS AFTER YOU! AND THAT'S EXTREMELY IMPORTANT INFORMATION!"

By the time she was done, she was panting. Kankuro had picked himself off of the floor, and was watching carefully, trying to figure out who was the more dangerous one, Gaara or Temari. Temari was glaring at Gaara, and Gaara was watching her with cold amusement.

"I killed him, because he wouldn't have given any new information. I've known who was after me for an long time. No point in questioning someone for the same information."

"Well, then who is trying to kill you?" Temari snarled. Kankuro was sure that she was going to end up dead soon, but the older girl and the younger boy had a bond that was strange. Stranger then the bond between her and Kankuro.

"The Kazekage." Gaara said simply.

"Oh, well, okay." Temari just blinked. She sighed. "I'm going to make dinner." She muttered, and turned to enter the kitchen. Gaara glanced at him, and Kankuro scurried after his sister.

"Tem, you amaze me." Kankuro said, when he was sure the younger boy wasn't following.

"Why?" Temari said, glancing at him.

"Because you yelled at him" He said, glancing behind him. "You called him an idiot."

Temari looked up from the pans to stare at him. She then shook her head, and went back to her cooking.

"what?" Kankuro asked. He took a quick step back as his sister exploded again.

"HE IS NOT INSANE, HE IS NOT CRAZY! ANY GODDAMN PROBLEM HE HAS IS NOT CAUSED BY THAT DAMN DEMON, BUT BY THIS DAMN PLACE! IT'S THIS GODDAMN VILLAGE! THEY LOOK AT HIM LIKE HE IS A MONSTER, AND MAYBE SOMETIMES HE IS, BUT THAT DEMON DID NOT CAUSE IT! THE GODDAMN VILLAGE CAN BLAME THEMSELVES FOR THE DEATHS HE CAUSES, BUT THEY CREATED THIS MONSTER! THEIR REJECTION MADE HIM TURN TO THE ONLY THING THAT SUPPOSEDLY CARED, AND THAT WAS THE GODDAMN SHUKAKU! AND IT'S ONLY USING HIM TO GET FREE!" Temari threw a pan at him, and then slid to the floor, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Kami bless it, I wish I lived somewhere else." She sobbed, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I hate this place."

Kankuro just crawled to look at her. And little did they know, their youngest sibling had heard the whole thing.

* * *

Gaara sat on the roof, staring at the sky. He knew that Temari was still angry at him, and he was angry at himself. The assassin he had killed wasn't after him, it had gone after Temari. And Gaara had killed the baka before it could hurt her.

But Temari and Kankuro hadn't seen that. They had only seen the assassin and the sand. Then Temari had started yelling at him. And he had let him, and he didn't know why.

_**You should've killed that bitch for yelling at you.**_ The Shukaku was whispering in his mind again. He wished it would shut up. He wished it would leave him alone.

"Gaara?" Gaara almost jumped, and turned, seeing Temari standing on the roof watching him. The wind blew softly, and he watched her shiver.

"What?" He said, glaring at her. She was making him weak, and he didn't need that. He couldn't have that. He would disappear, if he did.

"You should come inside." She said quietly.

He just turned not saying anything.

"Gaara, you need to come inside." Temari hissed. Gaara glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was shivering, and glaring, still angry at him. He didn't say anything.

_**You should kill her now! No one would see, and nobody would stop you. She's unarmed, for sand sake!**_ Gaara fought to ignore the voice. He just glared out over the rooftops.

"Damn it, Gaara! Fine, if you want to freeze to death, go ahead. I'm going inside!" He glanced back at her as she stormed off. She jumped off the edge of the roof, and Gaara just watched the place where she had been. Why in the hell was she telling him to go inside? Was it a trap?

He listened carfully, and heard her talking to Kankuro. He couldn't make out all the words, but he caught a few.

"Idiot boys…. Freeze on the roof….. No, dumbass, I'm not crazy!…. Go to hell, Kankuro." He then listened as she apparently stormed away from Kankuro, and slammed her door closed.

Gaara realized that it wasn't a trap. She had actually been caring for him. He shook his head, and turned back to the sky.

When Kankuro came downstairs to the living room fifteen minutes later, he smiled a bit at the sight of his little brother sitting on the couch, glaring at the ceiling.

* * *

In actuality, the siblings went through three sensei's before Baki was assigned to them. And surprisingly enough, only two of them were killed by Gaara. The third, Temari killed herself.

The first one was killed, because he was trying to kill Gaara. So Gaara crushed him, and Kankuro watched and let him do it. Temari had to go, and tell the council that they needed another sensei. And try to get one that wouldn't assassinate Gaara.

The second one died, because he had annoyed Gaara. Of course, Gaara didn't tell the other two exactly what the jonin had done to annoy Gaara. Gaara kept to himself that the jonin had called him a monster, and that Yashamaru had the right idea in killing him. But Temari went back to the council, and told them this time, try one that wouldn't piss Gaara off.

The third one died by Temari's own hand, even though both Gaara and Kankuro were trying to kill the bastard themselves. The jerk off had tried to rape Temari, and both of her brothers were going to kill him. But Temari had asked them to back off, and they respected her wishes. Well Gaara did, and he had to hang Kankuro upside down with his sand while Temari fought the son of the bitch.

Temari had never really shown what she was capable of, and the stupid jonin thought she was weak. Needless to say, she proved him wrong quickly. After she had slit his throat, she stormed up to the council office, both brothers behind her, and demanded that they gave them a goddamn Jonin that had a brain. The council had taken in her bloody clothes, Kankuro's pissed off face, and Gaara's amused, and promised that they would assign a proper Sensei.

Itwas also the first time Baki had seen either of the siblings.

* * *

The missions were always different, but the outcome was always the same. They would go in, do what they were supposed to, and then get out. Temari always got to blast somebody, Kankuro always got a chance to use his puppets, and Gaara never ever got hurt. It was always the same.

That was why the Chunin exams, and the invasion of Konoha was so startling to the three. They had come in, and it began as it always had. Gaara was uninjured and happily killing people, Temari was blasting people, and Kankuro was giving his puppet a thorough workout.

But it seemed to shift during Gaara's match with Rock Lee. When Lee had made that first contact with Gaara, Kankuro and Temari felt their world tilt. They should've known that something terrible was going to happen, but they kept on with the plan. The month before the finals, Kankuro and Temari had stayed up late talking about what they were going to do. Gaara just sat on the roof, glaring at the sky. The Shukaku wanted to kill, to maim, to destroy, and Gaara was going to do just that in the invasion.

But as the finals went through, and Kankuro watched his sister win, but yet still lose, he felt apprehension build in his throat. The world was spinning head over heels, and nothing was going to stop it. It was all going to fail, and Kankuro had forfeited his match in anticipation of that failure.

When Gaara fought the Uchiha boy, Temari knew that her reality had been shifted to anothers. Her brother did not lose. Her brother didn't even come close to losing. Her littlest brother won everything, and never even wrinkled his clothes. She had traded looks with Kankuro, and they both knew that something huge and amazing and unbelievably deadly was about to happen. And they wouldn't be able to stop it.

When the invasion began, both siblings got the youngest one out of the arena. They had to get him away, had to get him to where he could calm down.

But that damn Abrume and that even more damned Uchiha had to follow. Temari would've killed both of them herself, but Kankuro took off after the bug boy, and Gaara pushed her out of the way to kill the Uchiha.

When she watched her brother turn into the Shukaku, she felt a deep pain and saddness in her stomach. She loved her little brother, she realized in that moment, and she hated watching him do this. She hated watching him turn into a monster.

After Uzumaki Naruto beat him, she had picked him up. _She_ had been the one to help him, and _she _was the one who heard him apologize. Little did Gaara know, but for years and years, she had kept that apology, those small words close to her heart.

When they finally returned to Sand, and Gaara was admitted to the hospital, Temari never left his side. Her little brother needed her, and that was the reason she gave everyone, right before she threatened to kill her with her fan.

And her brother feigned unconsciousness just to listen to every word.

* * *

When Baki told them that their father was dead, all three of them gave him a blank look. Kankuro and Gaara was playing a board game at the dining room table, and Temari was cooking/rocking out in the kitchen. All three just stared at him, and Temari had turned down her Nickelback.

"Who?" She asked. Baki looked at her in shock.

"The Kazekage." He insisted. "His funeral is tomorrow."

Relization crossed her face. "Ohhh, okay." She was about to turn her music back up, when she snapped her fingers. "Crap, that means we have to go to the funeral."

"Hey, Tem, so you have any bright colored paint?" Kankuro called from the table. Baki glanced at him, and watched at Kankuro moved his pawn to take out Gaara's rook, and Gaara took out his queen.

"Yeah, I think I have some lime green paint. I was going to paint a new fan. That good enough for you?"

"Yep. What color are you wearing?" Kankuro asked. "Shit, Gaara, did you just win again?"

"Yeah, you really need to pay attention." Gaara said, leaning back in his chair. "I'll wear that stupid sash you got me, Tem."

"Okay, and I've got a neon pink dress that someone gave me." Temari smiled.

"I would pay to see you in a pink dress." Kankuro muttered.

"Keep it up, Kanky, and I'll stick a beetle in your bed." Temari called out.

"Crazy bitch!" He yelled, outraged. Gaara started laughing, and everyone stared him.

"Temari, you can barely stand to look at bugs, how are you going to be one in his bed?" Gaara asked innocently.

"Shut up." She muttered, cranking her music back up.

The next day, all three siblings stood beside the Kazekage's grave. The council had been pissed beyond measure when they had seen the three.

Temari, the oldest, had done what she had threatened. She was dressed in the brightest pink that either of her brothers had ever seen. It was almost just like her other dresses, but the color was so bright, it hurt Gaara's eyes. She also had a ribbon in her hair, that was just as shockingly pink.

Kankuro was wearing a lime green catsuit, and had lime green paint on his face. He was wearing an extremely stupid smile, and seemed to be enjoying himself.

Even Gaara had dressed up for the occasion. He was wearing an electric blue sash, tied across his body. His aqua blue eyes was watching the other people, and he seemed to be waiting for someone to talk to his siblings about what they were wearing. He might decide not to kill them, but he would damn well threaten them.

Nobody messed with _his_ sister, and _his _brother, but him.

* * *

Temari had screamed, ranted, persuaded, seduced, and threatened to get the council to accept her motion. Kankuro had been right beside her the entire time, but he didn't say much. He just watched his sister steamroll the best ninjas in the village.

When they finally agreed, she had nearly fainted. Kankuro and Baki were the only ones who noticed. They also told her that she was the one who had to tell him. She hadn't shown an inch of emotion, just nodded, and walked off.

Temari had found her littlest brother on the roof, staring at the sunset. She approached slowly, cursing at her heels on the tiles of the roof. She let out a yelp as she slipped, and fell, sliding down the slant. She screamed when she realized she going off the edge of the roof.

She flew from the roof, and felt herself fall an foot. Then something cushioned around her, and brought her slowly upwards. She saw the sand envelope her, and felt the slight bump as she landed on the roof. The sand slid back towards Gaara, and she watched as the gourd corked itself again.

"Temari?" He asked, as he watched her, something close to panic on his face. She realized that she was sitting in a very ungraceful position, and carefully stood. Gaara grabbed her arm, helping her up.

"Hey, little bro." She said, after finally getting her bearings. Gaara just watched her, not saying anything. She looked at him, and grinned, remembering why she had sought to find him.

"Guess what?" She said.

"Hm?" He murmered, watched her.

"remember that motion I was talking to the council about?"

"The one you wouldn't tell me about?" He raised an eyebrow, and she knew that he was curious.

"Yep, that one. The council agreed with me." Her smile grew. "And it was about you, too."

Gaara shot her a slightly worried look. He knew that the council wanted him dead. He can't imagine what Temari would want with them.

"Know how we don't have a Kazekage?"

Gaara nodded.

"Well, we have a Kazekage now!" She rushed on excitedly.

"And what does that have to do with me?" he asked slowly. Temari stopped, sighed, and swatted him upside the head. He yelped. For some reason, the Shukaku would not block Temari's or Kankuro's attacks. When asked about it, Shukaku said that's what Gaara got for not killing them.

"You are such a dense bastard." Temari snapped. "You are the damn Kazekage."

Gaara blinked at her, compeltly shocked at her words, "I'm the Kazekage?" He asked slowly.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." Temari said, and dipped into a deep bow.

Gaara did not like the fact that his sister was bowing to him. But three days later, Gaara found he liked the fact that everyone bowed to him. It was pretty damn cool, as Kankuro put it.

* * *

Gaara had fought to protect his village. He had fought to keep his family safe. And he had died for it all too.

When he woke up in that field,he didn't understand what had happened. He was supposed to be dead. But he blinked, and saw Naruto Uzumaki's face staring down at him. It figured that it would be the blonde boy who brought him back from death.

When he finally got back to his village, and had buried Granny Chiyo, he went to work as fast as he could. He hadn't slept, and he was tired, but the sight of the paperwork pushed him to work. He pushed away the fact that he didn't keep the village safe, he pushed away the fact that Kankuro had almost died, and he pushed away that insufferable silence inside of him. It tortured him.

Matsuri had been the first to speak to him. She told him that he should rest, but he gave her his patented glare and she left. Soon, Temari opened his door, and stood glaring at him. He looked up at her, exhaustion nagging at him.

"Bed, now" She ordered. He shook his head, and went back to the report. "Gaara!" She snapped. "Get your ass in bed now, or else I swear to Kami, I will beat the shit out you!"

"Temari, no" He said quietly.

Temari's tough girl act slid away, and he watched as his caring older sister came up to his desk. "Come on, little bro. You need sleep."

"I can't," He whispered. "I'm scared."

But before he knew it, she got him out of his office, and they're back at the house. She ordered him to bed, but he ignored her. Gaara almost never ignores his sister anymore, but he's scared to go to sleep, and he can't listen to her. She's pulling her threatening act, the same act that got him to be Kazekage, but he isn't listening. But now she's gotten Kankuro's attention.

"Tem, why don't you just stop, and sit." Kankuro said softly. "There's this good movie coming on soon. Let's watch that."

Temari sighed, "fine" She muttered. She sat at the corner of the couch, glaring at the youngest boy. "Sit, Gaara, now"

Gaara looked back at the door. He could hear the silence coming up on him. He heard Teamri growl softly, and he sat down.

Kankuro turned the TV to a channel, and glanced at his brother. Gaara was looking pretty exhausted. Kankuri knew he needed sleep, and so did Temari.

Later Kankuro turned the Tv off, and smiled. His littlest brother was curled up on the couch, dead asleep. Temari glanced at him, and grinned.

Suddenly, Gaara shot straight up and let out a silent scream. Temari jumped up to grab him, Kankuro right behind her. Soon the both of them had him calmed down.

Gaara sat shivering between his siblings. His eyes were trained on the blank TV, and he looked at his brother. "Did I miss the end?" He asked, his voice shaking a little.

Kankuro grinned "Yeah, but it wasn't as good as I thought it was going to be. Matsuri gave me another though. She said it was awsome, and it doesn't look like a chick flick."

"Can we watch it?" Gaara asked. Temari couldn't help but think of how much he sounded like the five-year old boy asking if he could play with them.

"Sure," Temari answered. "But if we're watching another movie, I want popcorn!" She hopped up, and started for the kitchen. She stopped and looked at Kankuro. "Go grab some blankets and pillows, and set them up on the floor while I make the popcorn." She ordered. He sighed and nodded.

Soon, they were all sitting on the floor, snacking from a huge bowl of popcorn, and watching an action movie. As the movie ended, all three were asleep.

Temari was sitting in the middle, leaning against a stack of pillows. Kankuro was on her left side, his head on her shoulder, and an arm going around her stomach. She had an arm wrapped around him too. Gaara was laying with his head on her stomach, Kankuro's arm resting above his head. He too had an arm wrapped around her.

And that's how they slept for the next four months, until Gaara got used to sleeping. And after near-death missions, one of the siblings were turn on a movie, and that's where they would sleep.

* * *

BB:The last story wasn't the greatest, but I liked it.

Shayshaymura:So are you going to write a GaaraHina story?

BB: Uh..hehe... nope. I'm back to being a NaruHina Shipper. I just couldn't figure out how to keep Gaara and Hinata together.

Viven: What a surprise.

Shayshaymura: So can I have Gaara back?

BB: Yeah, you can

Shayshaymura: WOOOOO HOOOOO!!

Alleayne: Just reveiw people, please.


End file.
